Lois and her Boy
by Doctor Sauvage
Summary: With the help of her new dog Vinnie, the alcoholic widow Lois and her new son Chris become closer than they ever have been before.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck me Chris!"

They were the three words Lois never thought she would say. However, after Brian had died of old age and they had brought in the new dog Vinny, almost everything seemed to go to hell. Vinny had gotten a job himself, so he was never home like Brian was and it truthfully did not feel like they had ever even gotten a new dog. Meg had gone off to college and after Peter died, Lois decided it was best that Stewie live with her parents. There he could get the fancy education and all he deserved. So, it was just Lois, Chris and Vinny. It had been three years since all of that. Lois felt like crap, at 47 years old.

Yes, Lois was hot and at her age, she could still nab a guy to support herself, but she just didn't feel like being in a relationship with anybody else. It was just so hard. They had gotten rid of most of the stuff that reminded Lois of Peter. The flooring was hardwood, they got a new couch, phone, everything! Yet they did not get a new house and so the decision was made, the three would be moving off to Kentucky, to get away from all of the madness.

Lois inched herself up the stairs. Drinking from her bottle of wine while she was at it. Chris was 17; it was time they had a talk about what he was doing on the internet. There he was lying in his bed and reading a novel, Sherlock Holmes Lois observed. She put the bottle down, it was finished. Climbing into the backside of the bed, Lois spoke: "Chris, honey, I think we need to have a chat." Unknowingly Lois put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked in that lovely scraggaly voice of his.

"I went on your laptop the other day," Lois paused, thinking of what to say next.

"Yeah?"

"... and one of those... erotica sites were open," she said, not knowing her hand was descending down to his elbow. For some reason, she had a flashback of Peter, when he had taken her to Chris' room and taken off the boys pyjamas. She remembered just how huge Chris' cock was; it made Lois feel proud that she had been able to give birth to a child who would be able to pleasure a woman so profoundly. Lois thought about herself for a second, she wasn't fat or anything. Her thighs had gotten bigger, her stomach was still relatively flat and her ass and breasts were huge. Jesus had literally expanded Lois' boobs. "I read one of the stories that you were writing, Chris," Lois said, getting more comfortable as she came closer to Chris.

"... uhh, mom?" he asked, confused. Chris wasn't going to lie, he loved his mother dearly. He had never sworn at her or even tried to make her feel bad about anything. He knew that the people at school considered her to be hot or sexy, some even called her a slut because of her porno. That was where it all started, the porno. Before his mom aired that, he had never thought about her in a sexual way. He wouldn't lie, he loved his mother enough to want to fuck her.

"I just want to say Chris...," she said, slightly sensually. Her hand was on his now. She couldn't control herself, she didn't know what she doing. "... you have lots of great...," she purred slightly in her voice as she closed her eyes and moved her head closer to Chris' lips. "... ideas...," she muttered as she planted a kiss on her son. Chris had kissed girls before, but nonetheless was slightly shocked at what his mother was doing. Within a split second, he kissed back and the two shared what could only be the most passionate kiss in the world.

They pulled away, both mesmerized by the strange turn of events. "I love you, mom," he said.

"I love you too, Chris," Lois repeated and they kissed again, harder. Lois was hungry, it was as if she wanted to eat Chris. Chris got off of the bed and continued kissing Lois, who was still on the bed. He said nothing and just kept kissing her. He went on his knees in front of her and just kept kissing, with Lois' hands on his neck. Lois pulled away and pulled her pink skirt up, showing Chris her black lacy panties, which he instinctively pulled down and took away from below her feet. Shoving her pussy in his face, Lois retracted and began to kiss him even more, undoing the buttons of his shirt and feeling his soft skin and plentiful mass. "Give me your mammoth cock, Chris," Lois whispered. She did so because even though there was nobody around to hear her, she still felt like keeping a secret.

They went at it right there. Lois turned around and wrapped her legs around Chris, who, after removing his own clothes, took off his mother's pyjamas, revealing her lovely lacy lingerie. Seeing his mother's round, shapely ass made Chris a tad bit nervous. He had heard stories of incest and he knew it was wrong. He also felt like his mother was probably drunk. He felt that if he backed away now, she wouldn't remember. Before he could do anything, Lois planted another kiss on him, this one lustful, and grabbed his ass. "Do me in the ass, Chrissy, let's make a lady out of you," she teased and all of Chris' will died away right there. His mother, bra and panties on in a seductive pose turned around with her ass facing her son. With Chris' giant cock, Lois felt anal like she never had before. She doubted she would be able to walk in the morning.

Turning to her son, Lois aggressively said, "I'm a dirty whore, Chris... _your dirty whore_. Just fuck me like a slut, a dirty and cheap one." As they made love, it seemed the Earth shook, and not because of Chris' weight, but rather it was as if Satan approved. Lois shuddered a little when Chris stroked the pentagram tattoo behind her elbow. She thought she had left that life behind, but as she fell asleep in her son's arms, she knew she never could.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter Pewterschmidt was a satanist. He had raised his whole family as satanists as well, under the premise that they were "protestants". However, upon meeting the Roman Catholic Peter, Lois had let go of that life. However, Lois had just had sex with her own son. The life had come back into her. It was like Scientology, you couldn't just leave it or escape it. Lois tried to and obviously, the lust she felt for her own son, was proof enough, that she failed. When she was young, in her teens, she had lost her virginity to her own father. She didn't know it, he told her he was just checking her temperature when she blew him and giving her some new medicine when he fucked her.

Putting on a black dress, Lois headed downstairs and picked up a bottle of wine. She started to chug it, the alcohol would help her ingest what had just happened much more easily. She didn't even notice Vinnie enter the house , she was too invested in her drink and the thought of what would come next was too much. Lois thought about it, she was still easily one of the most beautiful women in the city, maybe even the state. She was like one of those pop stars in their forties who spent so much money trying to look young, but Lois, she just looked young naturally. At 47, she looked like Jennifer Lopez at 39. She put the drink down, exhaled and turned around to see Vinnie.

"Yeah, hi, Lois," he greeted her.

"What's the problem Vinnie?" she asked, coming closer. The smell of the alcohol coming off of her breath was strong, Vinnie snorted it in without a sound, intoxicating himself in her presence.

"Nothing... Lois... it's this bitch I met," he responded. Lois was confused, sometimes when the dog meant bitch, he meant the slow old lady driving in front of him or a very sexy female dog.

"What kind of... bitch?" Lois asked.

"She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen - aside from yourself - and by god I almost when Lucianno Pavirotti on her," he said. He ignored Lois' question but answered it nonetheless. "Lois, I'm in love."

"That's wonderful," Lois falsely answered. She didn't care if the dog wanted to fuck around, but this dog, her and Chris were moving down to Kentucky in less than a week. She didn't have time for this bullshit. "What's up?"

"Look... uhh... Lois, about Kentucky," he paused and looked at her. "Johnny Ballentine owed me a lot of money and I've sent a courier down south to the Kentucky rail station. I got a safety deposit box he'll put it in there. I gotta lotta agita for this one, Lois. I gotta andosh to New York with her, there's assai money in the box. It should pay for at least fifteen years rent. Look, I don't mean to be a chooch Lois, but I've gotta go." He pulled out a beer can and chugged it, his mouth reeked of liquor just like Lois'. "I'll send flowers when you get there... if things were any different Lois, I'd still be dreaming you'd give me gab' one day."

He headed for the door, Lois grabbed his paw, twirled him around and kissed him. Vinnie responded and for a moment they kissed passionately, their liquored breath meshing into one beautiful and harmonious melody. It was Lois who pulled away, however, "Go to your woman, Vinnie. In another lifetime, maybe." The dog lowered his head and headed out the door, he didn't look back once, but neither did Lois.

* * *

Lois started to cook breakfast for Chris, she'd have to tell him that Vinnie was gone and they'd be in Kentucky together. Together... she and Chris were together in Kentucky and all alone. After last night, Lois was wondering exactly what that meant. She fucked her own son. She was falling in love with her own son! Was it love, though, or was she just missing Peter that much? She was so lost in thought she didn't even feel the hand on her shoulder until Chris asked, "Mom?" Lois turned around, shocked, and slightly ashamed, when she saw Chris. He was only wearing an undershirt and loose shorts. He looked so delicious.

"Mom, about what happened last night," he started, but Lois stopped him.

"Nothing happened last night that was out of the normal," she answered. "For me that was routine once, it's routine again." Lois put her lips to his and he pulled back.

"I can't do this... it's wrong... your my mom!"

"Call me mommy, Baby. You cannot refuse me, my son, " Lois told him and he groaned at my words obviously liking what I said. Lois looked around the house. "Does baby want mommy to sit on him?" L moved in front of him and hovered her dripping snatch over his prick-head. Looking over her shoulder she saw her son staring at her delicious cunt and glorious ass. There was no time to wait. She sat on him and immediately impaled her forbidden pussy on his fuck-stick.

"Oh my God! This can't be happening..." he said as she began to lightly bounce. Lois had never been so full. It was meant to be.

"It was meant to be, Chrissy. You have a big cock and I have a perfect body. We were going to mate. Now... fuck your momma!" I whispered to him. He looked into Lois' eyes with hate, but longing and lust! He grabbed her hips and started to fuck her back. Lois leaned back as he pummeled her. "Good boy. Now lay back, son. I'm going to fuck you now." Lois said and moved over him, quickly positioning his dick up at the entrance to hergushing cunt. He looked over towards the door, probably thinking of trying to escape. The fool. "Worried? Good. I want you to think of 'normal' when I'm with you. I want you to remember how inferior normal is to my sexy body." And Lois sat on him for the second time that Sunday. She was fucking her on the Sabbath day again and in her kitchen floor. She came at the thought and from his huge cock penetrating her once more. It was wonderful, the life of a Satanist. So much pleasure, so much ecstasy! In one mere day Lois forgot everything that she had realized was wrong with incest and remembered all the pleasures that came from the taboo behind it.

"Oh my God..." he said and his head rolled back while Lois began to bounce. The squishing sounds of their fucking filled the first floor. He tried to grab Lois' breasts but she gripped his hands and pinned them to the floor. Lois was in control. She was making him submit to her, his mother. Once she was through with him he would depend on her and his sexy body to survive. Now she needed him cum inside her. Even with his hands pinned he still drove up at him like the good, not great due to inexperience, but good lover he was.

"Are you gonna cum, Darling?" Lois asked him.

"Yes! I'm gonna cum... mommy!" he croaked.

"I'm fertile, Chris. My womb is ovulating right now. It's ready to accept your seed and give birth to our illicit children! Children born of sin!" Lois laughed like the evil bitch she was once and was again and came on her son's hard penis. He looked at her magnificent body gyrating on top of him and realized that she was what he wanted too. Lois grabbed another wine bottle, popped the cork off with her teeth, and spilled it all over herself and Chris. She tore off Chris' wet shirt with her teeth and similarly removed her own black dress as well, exposing the nude body she hid underneath. For the entire week they continued their tirade. As strange as it might have sounded, a mother and son were in love.

Meg had come to visit the next day, bringing her own supplies. She planned on saying a final goodbye for a long time to her mother and little brother. She didn't know what was going on and Lois wanted to keep it that way. It was much more kinky in secret. Lois had fucked her son all over the house: in the shower, in the pool, in his car, in Meg's car, in the kitchen and in all the rooms of the house. The last few days before they left Lois got really naughty. She made my Chris cum into Meg's protein shakes, shampoo, facial cream and the fat-free milk that only she drank. Needless to say, Meg started to become a little ill with her brother's seed flowing through her. She left to see a professional in Providence to get things checked out. Laughing at her own deeds, Lois thought that she truly was evil. She justified her actions, however, Meg had no business coming back. Lois never wanted to see her disappointment of a child again. There was so much Meg could have been and she ended up being nothing. She was not as pretty as Lois; she was hideous. Meg was not as tall as Lois; she was short. Meg didn't have Lois' body; she went on Peter or whoever Lois cheated with.

Two days before they were set to leave, however, Meg came back. The house reeked of sex. There were stains on the couch, on her bed, cum sticking to the shower walls and on the kitchen floor. Meg looked like she was going to throw up when Lois pulled Chris into the family room. Lois was wearing a robe that was covering her cum-stained body. Chris and she had fucked five times that day and made sure that he came all over her tits and belly each time.

Meg's hand had some of her husband's sticky stuff on it. She looked at the two of us with a question on her face, but she didn't want to believe it.

"That's right, Meggie!" Lois said and opened up her robe. Chris' sperm glistened on her smooth skin as some of it had dried from earlier. "And with your baby brother no less. This is his cum on my body." She cackled evilly and felt a light orgasm ripple through me.

"Oh my God! You're sick, mom... you're an animal! Chris? How could you? This is wrong!" she screamed. as Lois laughed. "Chris no! I love you more than anything and... you're my baby brother. Look this is wrong, come with me, whatever power she holds over you... it... it isn't as powerful as our bond. The bond of brother and sister. Let's just leave this place!"

Meg had lost her mind! And Lois was responsible. To Lois, it served Meg right for intruding on her and Chris' sanctity. Lois dropped her robe to the floor and stood before the both of them in my glorious nakedness. Her amazing body had Chris in full hardness in seconds. "You're right, Megan. My power over him doesn't compare to your love, it destroys it. My power is my body. As you can see... he really doesn't love you anymore... your not his sister anymore... he loves my body more... don't you, son?" Lois rhetorically asked and turned to him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Damn straight, I love you, Mommy," Chris professed. His words destroyed Jenny. Lois laughed again and kissed her lover sinfully, their tongues danced and he groped her tits and ass in front of his sistr.

"Take me now, son. Fuck me in front of your sister! Let's demonstrate what real love is!... not your 'filial' crap!" Lois commanded. He grabbed Lois' ass while she climbed up onto his standing form. She wrapped my legs around him and put his cock inside her. They started fucking. "It's over for you, Meg. Your brother is mine now. I'm is kicking you out! We've taken out a restraining order against you too." Lois pointed to the forms on the table. "Now do as your mother tells you and leave. I want you out of my house right now or I call the cops! Get out!"

Meg was defeated. She was lost so she did as her mother told her, no questions asked. Meg was visibly sick and she ran out of the house. Lois could hear her throw up outside and her feet scamper away. Chris came inside Lois for the first time that day.

* * *

They moved to Kentucky soon after. They found the biggest church and pretended not to be related. The priest noted the difference in age between the two, but he decided it was minor in love. This was Lois' favorite sin, marrying her own son in a house of God! Chris and Lois Griffin, despite the years of age, familial relationship and all, were so much in love. They spent five months in bliss, but just before her 48th birthday Lois began to feel like she was missing something. It was as if her new family, her new life with Chris was incomplete. She spent one entire Kentucky day thinking about exactly what that could be and then when she returned to Chris she came to him and said, "Well, lover, give Mommy a kiss!" She grabbed her son and shoved her tongue down his throat. Chris returned the kiss and they tongue wrestled for a minute, moaning. Lois pulled Chris' hands to hers and began dancing slowly with him as the radio played their song. Chris couldn't even remember what their song was as his body was pressed into his mother's voluptuous frame. Chris pulled her straps aside and exposed her tits. He immediately dove into her cleavage and began slurping and slobbering all over her creamy mounds of flesh.

He held her ass as she jumped onto him and started humping on his cock in mid-air. The front flap of her dress pressed against their waists and concealed his penetration from their view, although his eyes were on her bouncing tits, Lois was looking right at her son with a wicked smile on her face. The back flap of her dress hung down from her ass, touching the floor with every bounce on her son-in-law's cock. Lois yelped with glee as her son made her cum with his huge dick inside her cunt. She yelped with even more glee when Chris came inside of her, the biggest load ever. Soon Lois was pregnant, with the daughter her, Chris and the Devil. She flipped through Meg's diary, which she had made sure to steal. She looked through the entries and quickly deciphered that if Meg were to ever have a daughter, she would have named her Jenny.

Now, all Lois wanted was to see Meg one more time.

Lois later discovered that Meg had gone insane and was committed to a mental hospital. About two weeks from her due date, Lois decided to visit her and show her a few things. First, she showed her my bulging belly that was full of her brother's offspring. Then she flashed her wedding ring as Lois was now his wife! Meg tried to retain composure. The doctor's had done a lot of work to get her to that state and Lois was slowly unscrewing each of those bolts. Then Lois decided to tell Meg the name: Jenny. At that, Megan "Megatron" Griffin screamed and threw a temper tantrum and had to be restrained and sedated. Lois laughed wickedly and walked outside, rubbing her pregnant tummy with my wedding ring. She truly was evil, but with a body like hers, how can anyone blame her?


End file.
